When A Boy Likes A Girl
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Two girls have suffered at the hands of two boys for months, and decide to confront them about their torment. When things turn out unexpectedly, the actions of two more boys threaten to wreck everything. Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **AU. Two girls have suffered at the hands of two boys for months, and decide to confront them about their torment. When things turn out unexpectedly, the actions of two more boys threaten to wreck everything. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I own Kate Marshall and _WinchesterGirl5525_ owns Clover Henderson.

**A/N: **This is replacing _Randomness, Romance and Chick Flick Moments_. I'm hoping to have more success with this one. I'll update when possible, but I won't get to speak to my co-writer as often as I'd like. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>When A Boy Likes A Girl<strong>

**Chapter One**

"Dude, you have to aim a little lower..." Michael Novak hissed to his friend Crowley Talbot as the younger boy by three months held a piece of balled up paper in his hands.

"Oi, just let me get on with it." Crowley replied, British accent still ever present, "I know what I'm doing."

Michael still couldn't believe that Crowley's accent had stuck. He'd lived in America his whole life and yet his British accent just failed to leave him. They'd been friends since Kindergarten and nothing could split them up. Not even them both liking the same girl. It had been a close call though when Michael had started dating a girl in high school that Crowley had been besotted with for at least a year. But then Crowley had spotted the girl he was currently trying to hit with his paper ball, and it didn't matter that Michael was dating his girl.

Crowley had been chasing the girl he was trying to assault with balls of paper, Kate Marshall, for at least three years and had gotten nowhere with her. He'd tried so many tactics. He'd tried being subtle at first, like giving her meaningful gazes across the classroom. He'd done that for eighteen months adamant that it would work and it hadn't. Then he'd gone on to trying to learn about her and what she liked, and tried to get into the things she liked. But with her sticking with one friend all the way through school, Clover Henderson, it was difficult to find out much about her.

She was a shy girl who was rarely seen with a boy, only once or twice, and kept herself to herself. He didn't even remember a time when he actually saw her wearing anything revealing. She kept herself covered up all the time. He didn't know what she could possibly want to hide. She had gorgeously shaped breasts, a nice ass, long, slender legs...Oh, and her face was just beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkled all the time, her honey-blonde hair hung by her face in a stylish bob now but in high school it had been long and curled. He liked it even more now it was in a bob.

"Come on, she'll turn around in a minute..." Michael breathed, watching Crowley throw the paper.

The row beneath Michael and Crowley was where Kate and Clover were sat. Michael and Crowley had learned to sit near them just as the teacher was about to come in so the girls had no option but to stay there. It hit Kate's head and she tensed, stilling her note-taking for a moment. Was she going to turn around? Her head turned slightly but she returned her attention to her tutor, leaving Crowley feeling very disappointed.

"Your turn." Crowley said, handing Michael a spare bit of paper from his notebook.

And there was Michael's target. Clover Henderson. Her black hair now had blue tips it seemed, rather than the shocking red they'd been before. Her green eyes were gorgeous, and he'd always thought so from the moment he saw her when her pierced eyebrow. Sounded odd to everyone else but he loved a girl with piercings. She was only ever with Kate. At least it stopped Crowley and him having any arguments since they both knew which girl they wanted.

"Go on then." Crowley smirked, "Give it your best shot, soldier boy."

Michael glared at him, screwed up the paper and threw it, watching it hit Clover's shoulder. She just looked to Kate who shook her head and faced the professor, Mr Singer, who was glaring at Michael and Crowley.

"Boys, stop assaulting Miss Marshall and Miss Henderson with balls of paper. You like 'em, ask 'em out." He said, causing the girls to flush with embarrassment as the boys did while the lecture hall sniggered, "Otherwise, stop disruptin' my lesson. Idjits."

Crowley couldn't resist throwing a sneaky ball of paper at Kate before he started to pay attention to what Professor Singer was saying. Kate and Clover had both had enough. They decided with one mutual look what they were going to do after class. They were going to get Crowley and Michael and tell them exactly where they could shove their tormenting tactics. Kate continued to take notes, scared of telling the boy she'd secretly liked for a few years to leave her alone. She didn't want him out of her life in reality but the paper attacks were annoying. They'd been happening for months. And the girls were determined to not pay attention to them the whole time, assuming that the boys would just get bored. Oh no...They just carried on. They assumed that Crowley Talbot and Michael Novak would grow up after high school, and secretly loved it that they'd all be in the same college. Obviously, the boys still had a lot of growing up to do. They were twenty. They should know better.

Michael watched Clover, taking in her beautiful wrist as it moved while she took her notes and he sighed a little dreamily, wishing that she'd just come to him, all anger and gorgeousness so he could ask her out. He didn't know that his chance would come after class. The whole lesson, he and Crowley just focussed on those girls. Both of them in high school were classed as the more popular kids. Michael was top dog, Crowley was class clown, and it seemed that Michael's fifteen year old brother Gabriel was getting that reputation. Michael's other little brother Castiel, who was ten, was very intent on studying, and as proud as that made him, he knew the little guy wouldn't last very long in middle or high school with a reputation as a nerd. Hopefully the Novak reputation would save him from that kind of bullying.

After the lecture, everyone packed their things up, and Kate and Clover dashed out first to wait for Crowley and Michael. And when they appeared, the girls blocked their way.

"Okay, we've had enough now." Clover said with a snarl.

"We've had this for months!" Kate cried in a hushed voice, "You throw balls of paper at our heads in every class. How the hell can you afford the paper?"

"Not an appropriate question, Kate." Clover replied, turning to the boys, "Look, you guys obviously have a problem with us, so just tell us what it is, because we're sick of you attacking us all the time."

"Great." Michael huffed, "They think we hate them."

The girls looked confused, but Crowley cleared his throat and looked to them both, focussing more on Kate.

"Now we have your attention..." He began, "Kate, will you go on a date with me?"

"Will you go on a date with me, Clover?" Michael asked, leaving the girls looking shocked.

"It's Cloie." Clover replied, "And why the hell should we date you when all you've done is torment us for months on end?"

"Look, we like you two, okay? We have for years..." Michael said quietly, "We weren't sure how to approach you...And now...We kinda both feel like dumbasses for trying to get your attention like this..."

"Um...Just forget we asked." Crowley replied, "We went about this totally the wrong way, so...We understand that you don't want to date us. It's fine."

Both of them turned to walk away, but Crowley was stopped when a gentle hand grabbed his arm. He turned to see Kate gazing up at him with sad eyes. She turned him fully, cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Clover and Michael both stared in shock as Crowley deepened the kiss, and the two looked at each other awkwardly, moving closer together.

"Michael...?"

Michael looked down at the young woman as she gently rubbed his arm.

"When do you want to take me out?"

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<br>**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
